User blog:King Pea/King Pea's Outline for Jurassic Marsh
Hey guys this is my outline for Jurassic Marsh, please keep in mind that this is my outline and not the final one for PVZ O. This just my ideas for it and I am completely open to feedback. Hopefully from the feedback I get we can make the perfect Jurassic Marsh all together. Also since this world isn't released some stuff I say is my speculation. Jurassic Marsh Description: Take a trip back to the dawn of time where dinosaurs run amuck, plants are primitive and the zombies are taking their first steps. The plants and zombies have begun their eternal battle that will last until the end of time, but the dinosaurs are caught in the middle of the conflict, and they'll help whoever they please. Gimmicks: Dinosaurs: Dinosaurs are initally neutral and can't harm plants directly, but they will assist the zombies in getting closer to the house. Perfume Shroom can charm them and turn them against the zombies. The Dino Bully Zombie can negate the effects of Perfume Shroom. Tar Tiles: These tiles slow down zombies permanently and keep them stuck in it for a bit. Tar Pit Zombie can also rise from it and he needs to use them to reload on tar. Sinkgo will create Tar Tiles. Dinosaurs: Stegosaurus: Flings zombies over defences and into other lanes with its tail. Charmed Version smashes zombies with tail. Velociraptor: Will kick zombies forward. Charmed version kicks zombies backwards. Pterodactyl: Picks up and carries a zombie and drops them facing backwards. Charmed version flies away with zombie and will fly back occasionally picking up zombies on the way. Blover can blow away the zombie the pteradactyl is carrying, but not the actual dinosaur itself. Triceratops: Walks around the lawn and tramples plants. Charmed version rams zombies in it's lane. Ankylosaurus: Hits zombies with his tail knocking them forward. The zombie will push the first plant it hits. Charmed version uses its tail to fling zombies offscreen. Spinosaurus: Swipes plants in a 3x1 area with it's tail. Charmed version snaps at zombies in a 3x1 area. Plesiosaur: Pops out from the water and picks up and drops zombies onto any tile on the lawn. Charmed version eats random zombies regardless of where they are on the lawn. It will bite big zombies like Jurassic Gargantuar. Tyrannosaurus Rex: Roars at zombies causing them to speed up. Charmed version eats zombies. Plants: Primal Peashooter: Fires primitive peas that deal heavy damage, stun zombies, and have a chance to knock them back. Primal Wallnut: Costs more than regular Wallnut, but has quicker recharge, and can withstand 3 Gargantuar smashes. Primal Sunflower: Creates large sun at a slower rate than regular sunflower. Primal Potato Mine: Takes longer to arm than regular Potato Mine, but explodes in a 3x3 area. Primal Chomper: Can eat up to 3 zombies, but takes longer to chew. It also burps after it;s done chewing sending zombies back slightly, has a stronger but slower bite attack compared to the regular Chomper and it can pick up Jurassic Gargantuar's boulder and toss it in an arc dealing heavy splash damage to zombies. Perfume Shroom: Charms dinosaurs making them work for the plants. Sinkgo: Creates a sticky tar tile. Tar Tiles trap zombies for a bit and permanently slow them down. Boulders and wheels will also become permanently stuck and unpushable. The boulders and wheels also get automatically destoryed after a while. Pea Rex: Runs down a lane charging into zombies causing damage and knockback. Fires large peas diagnally into the adjacent lanes while charging. Tricarrotops: When close to the house it fires three lobbed carrots in bursts, when in the middle of the lawn it fires a spreadshot, and when far from the house it shoots two carrots up and down. It also charges forward dealing light damage when killed. Grapeshot: Explodes and sends bouncing shots in eight directions. Cold Snapdragon: Chills and damages zombies with it's icey breath 6 tiles ahead. Zombies: Jurassic Zombie: Primitive zombie with a thicker skull providing a little extra protection, and some extra speed from his savage nature. Jurassic Conehead: Has a "cone" made of old tied-up bones. Jurassic Buckethead: He has a rock on his head with a carving of a bucket, but for all we know he thought it was a blender. Jurassic Flag: His new invention the "flag" marks the arrival of a primitive and prehistoric wave of zombies. Jurassic Fossilhead: Skull provides impressive protection and looks classy. Jurassic Imp: Faster than a regaular imp, but much weaker. Jurassic Gargantuar: Tosses a weak boulder other zombies can push. Has more health than a regular gargantuar but is slower. Jurassic Grunt can push his boulder. Jurassic Grunt: Slow, strong zombie who is immune to Primal Peashooter's Knockback, and pushes a wheel taht runs over plants. He can also push Jurassic Gargantuar's boulder. Boulder gets stcuk in tar tiles. Dino Bully Zombie: Bullies charmed dinosaurs and reverts them back to normal. Club Zombie: Smashes plant with club which works like a gargantuar smash, but the club gets stuck each time he uses it. Eggshell Imp: His eggshell provides more protection than his normal Jurassic counterpart. Dropped onto the lawn with a special ambush. Horn Zombie: Stuns all dinosaurs on screen with his horn and speeds up zombies for a brief period. Tar Pit Zombie: Sticky zombie that covers other zombies in tar. Tar provides extra protection but reduces speed significantly. It also reduces knockback. Can also rise out fo Tar Tiles in an ambush. He has three tar shots and needs to step on a Tar Tile to reload. Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur: Giant mechanical sauropod that can summon dinosaurs. Endless Zone: La Brainsa Tarpits Category:Blog posts